


you’re my destiny wherever you are

by vitane



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitane/pseuds/vitane
Summary: The moment Lucas can see colours, he knows he’s screwed. He can’t accept that reality. Maybe that’s why he tries to convince himself that the boy who made his world bloom isn’t his soulmate.





	you’re my destiny wherever you are

Meeting your soulmate should be exhilarating. It should make your world bloom with colours, _literally_ , and give you a sense of belonging because finally, you’ve found them.

Or so they say.

When Lucas’ world erupts with colours all he hears is white noise. All of sudden everything feels like too much. The new sensation is dizzying and he stops breathing for a split second before he composes himself. He looks over to the girl.

“What can I get you?” he asks, a big smile plastered on his face.

He ignores the guy’s eyes on the side of his face and how it makes his skin crawl. He ignores the sudden aching in his temples because of all the colours he’s seeing. He tries very hard to focus on what he’s supposed to be doing instead of taking everything new in.

The girl smiles back at him.

Wait. Maybe Lucas has nothing to panic over. Maybe it’s her. He must have glanced at her first before his eyes laid upon the boy.

He sighs with relief and loosens the tight grasp he’s had on the notepad. She’s pretty, easy air surrounding her and maybe he doesn’t hate the idea of being her soulmate.

The girl tells him her order and Lucas writes everything down, squinting at how bright the pen he’s writing with is. He looks over the room and notices how the interior design isn’t any less hideous. Not to mention Lucas’ shirt. What even is that colour.

In the first seconds of seeing colours, Lucas is convinced that people unable to see them should never create anything that isn’t black and white.

“Eliott?” the girl says and Lucas snaps out of his thoughts. He involuntary looks up at the boy.

Something sinks deep in his gut when their eyes meet and he gulps. It’s like the colours are even more vivid on this boy, but in a way that makes it hard for Lucas to take his eyes off him.

The guy is looking at Lucas with inexplicable intensity when he murmurs, “Just coke.”

Lucas’ heart speeds up at the sound but he shoves the reason _why_ aside and nods. He sends one more smile towards the girl. She thanks him and drags Eliott towards a table.

Lucas watches them go and tries his hardest to keep his eyes on her. He doesn’t gnaw on the fact it simply feels wrong.

 

***

 

There aren’t any sparks when the girl comes into his vision a few days later. His heart doesn’t stutter and the blood doesn’t rush to his cheeks. It’s unnerving how unaffected he is. His hands don’t even get clammy.

She’s alone this time, visibly upset, but still very kind to Lucas when he takes her order. He asks for her name in passing, in hopes it’d make him feel some sort of way. But when she says it’s Lucille, he only acknowledges it with a hum. No poetic mouthing it to himself to taste the name on his tongue.

Lucas keeps searching her face for signs, but the only thing he catches is distress caused by something else.

Something that isn’t Lucas related.

The whole ordeal is disappointing at best and underwhelming at worst.

 

***

 

Lucas puts on the apron and moves behind the cash register in a rush. He thanks Imane for waiting for him to get there, at what she only scoffs and leaves.

He’s barely two minutes late, but he can already imagine his manager telling him to get it together or else. Lucas would rather not know what this else is.

Getting to work is easy, he’s familiar with the rush and writing down the orders. What he isn’t familiar with, though, is seeing his soulmate arguing with _the boy_ at the table in the corner. Lucas keeps his guard up, sending their way glances while simultaneously working.

King of multitasking.

He tries to focus on Lucille, on the way she looks defeated and shaky. It’s what he’s supposed to do if they are soulmates – be glued to her, right? He should want to comfort her, maybe even be able to sense whatever she’s feeling.

Yet, he can’t help but be drawn to Eliott. There’s something pulling him in. It’s like he’s the only person in the room, the only one Lucas longs for–

What is that train of thought. Lucas shakes his head and snorts. He must have gotten too little sleep the night before with the amount of nonsense his brain is coming up with.

They are technically strangers to him, having only seen Lucille three times and Eliott even less. No proper conversations either. But if one of them is his soulmate, he is somehow involved. It is in a way life-changing, right? That’s why he’s on the edge for the entirety of the time they are talking and he wishes he could hear at the very least snippets of their conversation.

Lucas feels even more involved when Lucille looks towards him, hurt painted all over her face and then back at Eliott.

There are a few more words exchanged, with Eliott’s head hanging low and Lucille looking red in the face before she starts gathering her things. She leaves the local in a hurry and Lucas gulps, not knowing what his role is. Like should he follow her?

No, that’s a stupid idea. It’s not his business. Besides, he’s at work. What would he even do? He’s shit at comforting his friends, let alone a stranger. 

His eyes stray over to Eliott, who is staring down at his lap. Lucas feels a weird sense of wanting to reach out, but it quickly dissipates when Eliott’s head shoots up and he gazes back at him.

The colours burst and Lucas gasps.

He can’t look away.

 

***

 

“Hey, man!” Yann pats Lucas on the shoulder and Lucas jumps in his seat.

Messed up sleeping schedule, stress and now getting an almost heart attack. Lucas surely won’t be the pinnacle of health if it goes on like that.

“Can you not?” he mutters, trying to calm his breathing. Yann laughs.

“Okay, so when were you going to tell me?” Yann asks, one of his brows cocked.

“Tell you what?”

“That you see colours, of course.”

Lucas frowns.

“What?”

Yann sighs with exasperation, looking around, his fingers tracing random patterns over his knee. “It’s obvious. You look at everything differently. So… who is she?” he asks, a teasing smile playing over his lips.

Lucas clears his throat and exhales.

“Her name’s Lucille. I sold her food,” he explains quietly, his leg bouncing.

He’s lying, he knows he is lying. But a lie repeated many times eventually becomes truth. He can’t deceive fate, but he can try with his heart.

“Come on, tell me more. Have you talked?” Yann nudges him in the side.

“I took her orders, so. But nothing more than that. And she has a boyfriend,” Lucas mumbles, tugging mindlessly at the hem of his jacket. He doesn’t know what exactly happened when they argued, but he hasn’t seen them in over a week. He doesn’t have a good feeling about it.

Yann hums thoughtfully. “That’s a tough one,” he says in the end and Lucas glances at him. Yann catches his eye and smiles. “I’m sure the fate will find a way, though,” he assures him and Lucas agrees with him, but he doesn’t put a lot of heart into it.

He’s not sure he wants it.

“Tell me, how does the world look like?” Yann changes the topic and Lucas is thankful for it.

“Really ugly,” he snorts and Yann throws his head back, laughing.

 

***

 

After so many years spent in shades of grey, Lucas still hasn’t got used to colours. They can be overwhelming for him, often causing him migraines even after quite some time since he’s got the ability to see them.

Lucas expected that everything would get beautiful once he wasn’t stuck in the black-and-white world anymore. But it’s the opposite. For some reason, most of the world is full of neon or harsh colours that clash together.

He’s been trying to learn more about colours in the past few days, get more adjusted to them, though. He also changed most of his wardrobe when he saw just how awful his fashion choices turned out to be. It’s a slow process, and hard to go through even without the gnawing thoughts of his soulmate. Lucas isn’t that bad at dealing with it, he thinks.

Standing in an art gallery and analysing some pieces seemed like a good idea. He reasoned with himself that art people surely have to know how to mix the colours well. Because Lucas really craves to see some harmony.

Looking at a certain painting, though, he realises he couldn’t have been more wrong. He’s sure it’d have looked great if he still had limited vision. Now, however, not so much. Lucas has to squint to somehow handle it.

“Enjoying the view?” someone asks close by and Lucas turns his head.

He nearly snaps his neck in half with how fast he looks back at the painting after noticing who joined him.

Lucas’ throat becomes dry.

“Yeah,” he lets out, clenching his fists in his pockets.

Eliott huffs and Lucas swears he feels it on his skin. It’s tingling.

“I really don’t understand what’s happening there,” he says, hoping Eliott won’t catch on his nervousness. Lucas has no idea why he’s acting like that to begin with, but he needs to chill.

“I think it’s open to interpretation? Anything can be happening, or nothing at all,” Eliott says, a smile audible in his voice and Lucas feels his skin heating up. Heating up under the weight of Eliott’s heavy gaze on him. “I’m Eliott, by the way.”

Lucas’ lips move on their own accord, repeating the name and he likes how naturally _Eliott_ rolls off his tongue. Like it belongs there.

Lucas doesn’t offer his name back.

“The colours are crazy, too,” Eliott whispers and Lucas looks at him again.

Eliott seems to be searching Lucas’ face for something, his stare anxious and expectant. Giddy.

Lucas heart is beating incredibly loud and fast when he says, “I wouldn’t know.”

It hurts, in some weird way, to see how quickly Eliott’s face falls. How open he seemed moments ago, smiling uncertainly, but at the same time he was full of anticipation. And now even his eyes lack their brightness.

Lucas excuses himself and Eliott doesn’t say a word, looking empty.

While walking away, Lucas wonders why exactly he said that. Was it to prove something? But what? He can’t find any logic behind it aside from fear.

 

***

 

Lucas can’t shake the feeling of regret off himself. It’s been days since the encounter with Eliott, but the look on his face is still haunting Lucas even now. The raw hurt Lucas caused. It doesn’t sit well with him. Especially if he thinks about the consequences.

The consequences make something painfully clench in his chest. But he doesn’t want to acknowledge he might have made a mistake.

At first, he doesn’t really notice Lucille sitting at his usual bus stop. Then, his brain tells him that she _is_ his soulmate, his world should have zeroed in on her the moment he was close to her.

She needs to be his soulmate.

Lucas sits down next to her. She doesn’t look up even when he desperately wants her to. Because she, too, should only see him.

“Lucille?” he asks and Lucille seems startled when she looks around before her eyes land on him. She frowns for a few long seconds after which realisation dawns on her.

Her eyes don’t get any warmer, though.

“Oh, hi,” she mutters, looking down at her knees.

“Is everything alright?”

“No offence, but I don’t really feel like crying on some stranger’s shoulder about how I can’t move on from my ex and how shitty it feels that he broke up with me in some cheap fast food,” she bites out and then hides her face in her palms. “Maybe, after all, I unloaded some of it on you,” she adds bitterly.

Lucas opens and closes his mouth, wanting something to come out, but finding himself at loss of words. Eventually, he settles on, “Is it because of me?”

She straightens up, moving her hands from her face and nods.

Lucas was suspecting that, but having the confirmation feels awful.

He sighs. “You didn’t have to break up because of me.”

Lucille snorts and rolls her eyes. “It’s not like I wanted to, but I couldn’t force him to stay, could I?”

“So, he was jealous because you saw the colours?” Lucas asks and ignores how fucking stupid it must make him appear. Lucille sends him a bewildered look and Lucas feels himself slipping. “ _You_ see the colours, right? Please, tell me it’s you,” he adds, his tone pleading and he’s sure there’s desperation painted all over his face.

His hands hurt from how tightly he’s grasping the seat underneath him.

“What? No, I–“

Lucille’s phone starts ringing and she picks it up, keeping her eyes on Lucas. Disbelieving.

“Yeah? Okay? I’ll be there soon,” she says to the phone and then covers the speaker, “I’m sorry, I have to go,” she tells Lucas and stands up, getting back to her conversation.

She glances at Lucas one last time in confusion, before she disappears completely.

Lucas sags against the wall behind, his fists clenched. He can’t hear anything besides his heartbeat. His vision becomes blurry. It takes him a moment to realise there are tears streaming down his cheeks.

 

***

 

For the few first days, he tries to convince himself that he was doomed with the soulmate thing being one-sided. But playing dumb can’t go on forever.

Lucille and Eliott broke up because of him. That’s a fact. Eliott can see colours, that’s another one. And deep down, Lucas has known all of that from the very beginning. He just decided not to connect the dots.

It was easier to bend the reality to his own liking. He couldn’t accept that his soulmate was a boy, so he did his hardest to convince himself it was the boy’s girlfriend. No matter how ridiculous this train of thought was.

No matter how every day before seeing Eliott for the first time, he kept waiting for the day to come and was dreading it because he _knew_ it wouldn’t be a girl.

But a boy can dream.

Now his fantasy ended and he’s aware he fucked things up with his real soulmate.

But maybe it’s good. Maybe he isn’t ready to face the truth yet.

 

***

 

_3 months later…_

Lucas has been dragged to an amusement park by his friends and is now trailing behind them when he sees him.

The world around him doesn’t stop, the colours don’t burst this time, but Lucas feels himself being pulled in.

It’s been some time since that soulmate disaster. He hasn’t seen Eliott or Lucille in months, last time being the talk at the bus stop with the girl. At first, this situation was killing him and for the longest time, he couldn’t come to terms with what it meant. But with some help from his friends, he started healing. Lucas’ way of thinking didn’t change overnight, it was a long and painful process.

He thinks he nailed it pretty good, though. He’s been trying not to agonise over the fact he might not see Eliott ever again, telling himself that if it was meant to be, it’d happen.

Lucas started looking forward to maybe, one day, having the chance to fix things. He let himself hope.

And now he lets himself look, telling his friends not to wait for him and go ahead.

Eliott is crouching down in front of a little girl, a wide smile stretching his lips. He’s holding a bunch of balloons and he’s giving one out to her. She giggles, thanks him and runs off towards a woman calling out for her.

Eliott stands up and adjusts his hold on the balloons.

Lucas steps towards him, his hands sweating the closer he gets to Eliott. He’s bracing himself for rejection, to be honest. He wouldn’t blame Eliott if he didn’t want to do anything with him.

But maybe he still has a chance. After all, even if their souls are connected, in the grand scheme of things, they are strangers. They didn’t even have the opportunity to get to know each other.

“Hello,” he says once he’s behind Eliott.

Eliott yelps and turns around, seemingly spooked. There’s an apologetic smile on his face that disappears the instant he recognises Lucas.

He ducks his head when he mutters a greeting and Lucas feels warmth creeping up his neck.

He looks around, at balloons and then back at Eliott.

“The balloons are really red, aren’t they?” Lucas asks, trying to sound casual and Eliott visibly tenses before he gazes at Lucas, shy. Lucas sends him a small smile and releases a breath. “I’m Lucas, by the way.”

He offers his hand to Eliott. Tries to ignore the little tremble in it.

Eliott eyes his palm, uncertain, before a grin overtakes his face and he reaches out for Lucas.

The colours explode around them.

**Author's Note:**

> it was a request i got on tumblr. i hope u enjoyed! u can find me @butchmoons and @vitanes


End file.
